


Content

by Spindlly



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blurb, Contentment, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, He deserves to be happy, Sappy, charon being happy!!, so much cuddles, tearfully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: In which Charon is snuggled and loved on





	Content

“Hey,” Penny said softly.

Charon felt her roll over beside him in the hotel bed they were sharing.

“Are you awake?”

He could ignore her, keep his eyes closed. She wouldn’t bother him, would leave him be and it would be fine. But she didn’t ask these things if they didn’t matter.

He opened his eyes.

“Yes.”

She shifted a little more beside him, her worn cotton pajamas rustling against the blankets as she leaned a little closer, brushing his arm through the layers. He always slept above the blankets in his armor so he didn’t invade her space when they had to share rooms. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

He felt his lips quirk slightly into a faint hint of a smile. There she went again. Worrying. 

“No.”

“You’re sure?” She pressed, tone anxious. He could feel her lift her arm under the covers as if she wanted to touch him, but didn’t. “I can donate one, if you want…”

She didn’t seem to accept she didn’t have to care about him. She cared anyways.

He lifted his arm and gently brushed it against her covered side. He knew it comforted her.

Comforted him too, now.

“I’m sure.”

Touching seemed to help, yet… she hesitated.

“Could I…?”

He waited, turning his head to look at her fully. 

She swallowed, shy, gentle, nervous. “Could I… can I snuggle you?”

Some part of him warmed inside, and he couldn’t help another faint smile. She snuggled when she wanted to comfort him. Be close. Feel safe.

She was such a sweetheart.

“Yes,” he replied, and he lifted an arm for her.

She beamed and slipped closer, tucking herself against his chest in a curled up ball under the blankets, head beside his, and he gently engulfed her with his frame, curling slightly around her and touching his forehead to hers.

Comfort. Warmth. Safety.

His arms felt just right, wrapped around her back, and his knees fit right below her when he curled close, her fragile body against his, armored chest to her soft cotton bosom. His fingers settled along the curve of her ribs, and he inhaled her scent from her hair with a low, content sigh.

“Thank you, Charon,” she whispered, their faces barely inches apart, and he nodded slightly.

He was used to her. She couldn’t hurt him. Wouldn’t. He trusted her, and she trusted him. 

So he didn’t recoil when she gently lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, though he did open his eyes again. Curious.

“You mean a lot to me, you know that?” Her face was earnest, her eyes so deep and blue. Her thumbs slowly caressed along the pockmarked map of his face, like she was trying to memorize each spot like a landmark, each scar a memorial. “You mean so much, Charon.”

He half closed his eyes in both surprise and contentment as she touched his face. He was? He knew he was her friend, her bodyguard, and more, but he never asked anything more than that. 

“Am I?” He simply asked.

“I have never loved someone so deeply as I have loved you,” she replied, and his heart swelled.

“Don’t tease me,” he whispered.

“I would never.”

Her lips were soft, sweet, the kiss flickering like candlelight in the dark, but it said enough as she slowly pulled away.

He only pulled her close once more.

He was so lucky to have her.

“Sleep with me?” He whispered, touching her face, smiling at the joy in her face as she smiled back.

“Of course,” she whispered, tucking her head under his chin. “Thank you.”

He remembered how he had lain awake at night, afraid, bitter, lonely… sad.

He wasn’t any of those anymore. 

“Thank you,” he replied, holding her tighter and vowing to never let go.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
